My dessert flower
by WolfMoonSky
Summary: This is a scene from elfquest The Original Quest book 4 after Cutter wins from Rayek. Rayek/Leetah


**Losing the love of your life**

Tears in his eyes with an frozen mind. Rayek, the Former chief hunter and protector of the Sun Village lost and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Rayek" Leetah said softly. He stood still and looked at her for a few seconds, before leaving her for good. He lost her. Rayek ran away. He couldn't stay, he just couldn't. He lost the love of his life…….to an mortal elf!

Many questions ran in his mind: How could this be happening? Why did it happen? Why did she not recognition him instate of that wolfrider? Why did he lost? There were too many questions who were already answered.

He ran…and he ran…….so far he could ran away for the shame what became of him. Cutter was not the one who defeated him, he defeated himself.

RAYEK!!! Leetah yelled, but Rayek didn't look back. He just ran.

Leetah stood frozen for an moment. Cutter won and Rayek lost, she couldn't believe it. She was happy they both survived, but she loves Rayek, he is her friend. They have been together for so long . Memories came back to her, she remembers how they became lifemates.

_Leetah's Flashback_

_Leetah was in her room, sleeping. Suddenly she woke up.__ She __smells something, but what is it? Leetah got out of bed and walked to the room where the smell came from. She stood for the door, this is the room were the smell came from, she was sure of it. The smell was strong, too strong!! It doesn't smell bad, she liked the smell. Then she remembered that it was Rayek's room. Gently, she opened the door._

_Rayek sat quietly meditating. He smiled._

_" Leetah, you're here" Rayek said with his eyes closed. _

_"how did you know it was me?" Leetah said, smiling. _

_Rayek opened one eye and looked at Leetah. He had a softly smile on his face._

_"I already knew you would came here. Come here and take a sit" he said gently. Leetah walked to him and sit down next to Rayek. Rayek opened his other eye and smiled at her. _

_"You want to ask me something?" He asked. _

_"No I…I smelled something…and it is in this room, but I'm not sure what it is" Leetah told him. Rayek looked at her, again with an lovely smile on his face. It makes her smile. *I never saw him so..happy.* she thought. Suddenly, Rayek stood up. He reached for Leetah's hand._

_" Follow me, I have the answer" He said. Holding his hand, Leetah followed him outside. When they came to the place, Rayek __pointed to something. Leetah looked at his finger and suddenly, she saw some __Desert flowers. _

_"Oh Rayek, they're beautiful!!" Leetah said with an big smile. She ran to the place and took a desert flower. she sniffed the flower and frowned. This isn't the smell. She looked back at Rayek who still has that lovely smile._

_"Do you like the flowers Leetah?" Rayek asked._

_"I love these flowers, they are my favorites" Leetah said smiling. She walked toward Rayek and gave him an hug. *The hug feels so good, like he is protecting me and taking all my worries away* Leetah thought. She broke the hug and looked at Rayek. Rayek smiled at her._

_"I'm glad you like the flowers" he said softly. Rayek took a desert flower and put in her hair._

_" You look like an beautiful desert flower" Rayek grinned. Leetah laughed. Together, they sat down and watched the sunrise_

_"You still want to know the answer Leetah?" Rayek suddenly said. _

_"Yes" she said. Leetah looked at him in the eyes. She_ _felt a strange feeling, but it felt good. _

_"Follow me again Leetah" Rayek said, already holding her hand. They walked to a rock. Behind the rock, was the answer. When Leetah looked behind the rock, she finally knew what the smell was. *_insence* _She thought and looked at Rayek._

_"Is this the answer you need Leetah?'' Rayek said, putting an hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand. She turned around to look at Rayek_

_"Yes, it is but-" Leetah went quiet when she looked at Rayek. Rayek was holding an desert flower and an stick which was on fire. Leetah looked at the stock, then to Rayek. _

_"Don't worry, just look" He told her. Leetah did what her was asked. _

_Suddenly, Rayek used magic. He's making something with the desert flower and the smoke of the fire. Then, she saw an symbol, the symbol of the sun villagers. Then the symbol changed into Rayek. She turned to look at Rayek. *what is he doing* She thought. Then she saw an symbol of an heart which suddenly changed into herself. An softly look came into her eyes when she saw what Rayek had made. An sun villager symbol with an heart inside it with both Rayek and herself, holding each other hands. _

_"Rayek" She said softly. Rayek walked toward Leetah and gave her an soft smile._

_"Do you like what I made for you Leetah?" Rayek asked laying his hand on her face. _

_"I made this with love….with my love for you Leetah" Leetah gasped. *His love for me?* she was asking herself. Then he took her hand and laid it on his chest._

_"Can you feel my heart beating Leetah? It's beating for you" He said. Leetah's heart begins to beat faster. They looked in each other's eyes. Leetah could see the tears in his eyes._

_"I love you Leetah" He said. Both by Leetah and Rayek were streaming tears down their faces._

_"Do you love me Leetah? Do you love me?" Rayek asked her. More tears were streaming down their faces. Leetah started to give him an lovely smile._

_"Yes Rayek, I love you'' She told him. Rayek looked at her and smiled and gave her a soft hug. His hands went to her legs. _

_"What are you doing?" she asked. Rayek lifted her up and started to laugh. Leetah started to giggle. _

_''Finally, I have my desert flower!!" He screamed of joy. Leetah started to laugh. Slowly, Rayek putted her down on the ground. They looked in each other's eyes. Leetah was sure now, she love him, she loves him very much._

_"I love you" Rayek said, putting a hand on her face. Leetah gave him an softly smile._

_" I love you too Rayek, I love you too" Leetah said and gave him an hug._

_End flashback_

"Rayek" she thought, tears were welling up in her eyes. Then she heard Treestump, he was talking about Cutter.

"well, at least he won't be meddling with you and Leetah any more eh, lad? Your way to her is clear." Treestump said smiling at Cutter. *No* Leetah thought, it was the only word what came in her mind. She didn't want this, she want Rayek. Then Cutter came to her.

"Treestump is right!!! I defeated Rayek in fair, combat for you and I'm through playing foolish games" Cutter told Leetah. Leetah frowned

"Typically you misinterpret, wolfrider….you have not won me! You have won the right to woo me! no more, no less…but the final decision is mine!! Leetah told him. Cutter started to get angry and she knew that, she could feel it.

"DECISION??! WHAT DECISION??? You can't refuse recognition! NO ONE CAN!!!" Cutter screamed. Leetah grinned.

"That's the difference between us. To me, recognition is more than mere, blind instinct! Leetah said. She turned around.

"" I am many times you elder, wolfrider and you have much to learn" She said an ran away. Leetah ran as fast as she could. She looked everywhere to see Rayek, but he's gone. An sad look came up in Leetah's face.

"Rayek, my love, someday I will see you again. I promise." She said to herself and walked back to the sun village. What Leetah didn't saw was an shadow behind the rock, The rock with the desert flowers.

* I know Leetah, I know. Someday we meet again my desert flower* Rayek thought an made his move in his new adventure.

The end


End file.
